


Just Because

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Nudity, POV First Person, Painplay, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t relent, not a single second, his hips snapping hard against my ass, his cock burying itself deep in my ass with each thrust. It’s perfection wrapped up and neatly tied with ribbon, a little note on top of the box labeled FUCK, and it’s all I can do not to lose my damn mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Prompt: Kyo as a young adult before all those tattoos. Perhaps the tiger on his hip is the first one and far more painful than expected. So tender all he can stand to wear ate thin silk boxers hung real low, so low and clingy that it’s turning someone on (friend or band mate) and they just lose it. Lots of teasing seduction and making Kyo all hot and bothered enough to forget about his tattoo in preference to much more pleasurable pursuits - maybe like his first penetration?  
> Author’s Response to Prompt: I found a way to pull it for you that didn’t change the direction of his tattoos, I hope it worked out!  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "GO" by G-DRAGON

Kyo POV

There’s a certain amount of stupidity that comes with the first tattoo. After all, what kind of idiot feels it necessary to find someone to poke tons of holes in them with ink on the tip of the needles? Lots and lots of people and almost all of them will tell you that the moment the first needle touched down, they felt like a complete and total moron for wanting such a thing.

And then... there are people like me. People who know that there’s going to pain and seek it out for just that very reason. Okay, so maybe that’s stupid in and of itself as well, but at least I can blame mine on a kink, right? And thus, I set out to get my very first tattoo, late one night, intent to get the whole thing plastered across my arm.

I found myself in the shop, maybe more nervous than I should have been. But I wanted to do a few things with the whole concept. First off, I knew what I wanted tattoo-wise and had known for nearly six months while I saved up the money to get it done. But I also wanted the pain associated with it, though I wasn’t stupid enough to think I could take the pain without knowing the level of it. A friend of mine suggested that I ask for a dry run on my hip, just to know how a pain greater than that of my arm would feel, sort of a preparation for me.

And that leads me to where I am now, settled on the reclining chair in the tattoo studio, my shirt folded neatly on the end of the glass table and my pants undone, boxer briefs pushed down to a barely decent level. The artist thinks I’m partly crazy, I can see it in his eyes, but he hasn’t said a word to me, so I’m putting up with it as long as he holds his tongue on the subject.

We’ve already applied the outline of the butterfly to my arm and we’ve chosen all the colors that will go into it. Beyond that, he’s just got the gun turned on, made sure there’s no color in it as of yet, and he’s waiting on me to get to my mental happy place. I open my eyes and give him a single nod, my body lax with the pleasantness of my meditation, and he shifts forward on his chair, turning on the gun. The buzz fills the room and he quietly goes after the outline we agreed he’d make on my hip. I figured since it’d obviously leave some amount of a mark for a while, it’d make sense to have it in the shape of something at least. Stupid, but... at least he found that part amusing.

The tattoo sensation itself I find perfectly fine. It’s anywhere from the sensation of someone dragging a pin over my skin to the sting of a bee depending on the area and how much bone happens to be involved in the location. He only takes five minutes on it, stopping and sitting back, looking up at me. “Are we good for the actual tattoo now?”

I nod and take a deep breath, closing my eyes and waiting. He touches my arm and then the buzzing comes back again. For the next few hours, he works on creating my design, the feeling of the tattoo gun on my skin actually lulling me into a dozing state. It’s not the pain I expected, but it’s definitely a way for me to mellow out, to simply exist rather than feel. When he’s done, he gives me care instructions and tells me not to scratch at either of the locations and to do my best not to even tap or swat at the area like a lot of people tend to do when it itches.

By the time I get home, my clothing feels horrible against my freshly tattooed skin and it’s all I can do to get inside and get it off of my body. I toss my shirt on the closest chair and unfasten my pants, shucking them off and leaving them in a pile on the carpet of the entry way. It’s but a few moments more and my boxer briefs are pulled down far enough anyone bothering to look can see that I definitely don’t shave downstairs. But modesty is the least of my worries. 

I pad into the kitchen and root around in the fridge, coming up with a bottle of green tea and some leftovers, which I move to heat up. Leaning against the counter, I stare down at the patch of skin on my hip that’s an angry red, a clear sign of what I’ve done to it. It’s burning like mad and, in many ways, far more annoying than the actual tattoo on my arm. With a sigh, I take a sip of my tea and close my eyes, pressing the cool glass to my forehead, tongue slicking out to lick at my lips. I don’t move again until I hear the microwave let out a soft _ding_ , letting me know it’s finished.

A few more moments slip past and then I open my eyes, putting my glass on the counter and catching the fact that Toshiya is definitely home from the corner of my eyes. We’ve been living together for almost a year now and he’s definitely not a bad roommate, though I value my privacy and I won’t be all that upset to see him leave for his own apartment next month.

I go about removing my leftovers from the microwave and discarding the plastic covering in the trash, grab a pair of chopsticks, and then turn back around. He’s still standing there, looking for all the world like he’s forgotten that he’s supposed to be among the realm of the living. With a smirk, I slip past him, my hip brushing his, a hiss slipping from my lips. “Jesus, Toshiya... come back down to Earth, yeah?”

He manages an answer that I don’t really bother to pay attention to and grabs my tea glass, heading after me with it. When I sit on the sofa, he plops down next to me, placing my tea on the table in front of us. I thank him and he just nods at me, his gaze on the floor between his feet, his cheeks a pale pink I’m not used to them being. I’m hallway through my meal before I realize it’s embarrassment that’s painting his cheeks this color. Arching one eyebrow at him, I pull my chopsticks from my mouth and push the bowl onto the table, then take a deep swig from my green tea before recapping it and placing it on the table once more. “So...?”

His eyes flick up to me a moment and then quickly away again.

I can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in my throat. “Seriously?”

“What?” he asks, almost indignant-sounding.

“You’re acting like you’re twelve and have a crush on me. What on earth is going on?”

He glances at me again and then looks firmly back down at the floor. “You’re... mostly naked.”

“Mostly naked?” I look down at myself and then make a little ‘o’ face, another laugh right behind it. “So you’re embarrassed that I’m only wearing this? You realize people wear less than this to the beach at times, right?”

He snorts and sits forward, his arms hanging between his knees. “Yes, but we’re not at the beach and I did not expect to walk into the kitchen, following a trail of clothing and find you like that!”

I let out a soft hum and reach to run my hand lazily over my abdomen. “Does that mean you want to fuck me?”

His head snaps up so fast I wouldn’t be surprised if he gave himself whiplash. “What?!”

I level my gaze on him and smirk slightly. “I asked... does that mean you want to fuck me?” I wave my hand idly in the air. “I mean, I know we’ve sort of discussed this before, but you’re moving out soon and well...” I shrug, “your cock is hard.”

He looks shocked, his gaze flicking between my face and then down to his very obviously erect cock, then back up to my face. “Fuck.”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

He glowers at me, making it obvious that he was just cursing, not trying to parrot me. He huffs out a sigh and then looks back down at the floor. “Kyo... you do understand that sometimes you’re the hardest person in the world to deal with, right?”

“What, because I say it like it is?” My shoulders lift once again and I push my hips up a little bit, one hand slipping inside my underwear, lifting the waistband up enough to peer inside for a moment, letting it snap back down. My cock is starting to respond to the conversation, slowly hardening in the confines of the semi-tight material. “I don’t see any point in skirting the actuality of the situation.”

I hear his rough sigh and he pushes himself up from the couch, moving past me, and then starting down the hallway. “Fine... you want blunt, I can do that. I’m going to go and jerk off. If you happen to join me, I will not object, but realize it’s on you... that _you_ came to my room.”

Almost instantly, I’m off the couch. It’s been too damn long since I’ve gotten any and the last time honestly wasn’t very good. So the offer of getting laid by someone I’ve actually heard his past lover’s compliment is one I’m not even remotely going to pass up. I barely catch his door as he pushes it closed behind him, slipping inside and closing it myself.

For a moment, we stand there regarding one another and then he finally turns away, pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper. Next he opens his pants and while he’s working on that, he speaks up. “You are aware that I can totally see indecent amounts of skin on you right now, yes?”

“Oh... I’m aware.” My gaze flits over his room, a place I’m rarely allowed in. “I had them do a test run on my hip and it fucking burns.” My eyes return to him when I hear his pants hit the floor. What I didn’t expect is that he’s not wearing any underwear at all. Instead, I view his bare behind as he bends over to pick up everything from the floor. I was only half hard moments ago, but now I’m fully ready to go, my cock straining at the front of my boxers. “Fuck, Toshiya,” I hiss out.

He turns around and regards me, motioning at my remaining clothing. “Off. Now.”

I don’t hesitate, reaching to push them down, letting them fall to the floor where I’m standing and then stare at him, my lower lip caught between my teeth. Do I dare ask for what I’ve wanted from him for a while now? Do I put all my cards on the table?

“What do you want from me, Kyo?” He settles on the bed, his question firmly answering my own.

“I’ve never been taken before, but I want to know what it feels like to be fucked.” There they are, the words I’ve held back for a long time, all displayed for him to examine and do with as he pleases.

His lips quirk up in a grin and he reaches into the nightstand, digging out lube and a condom. Then he gestures at the bed. “Face down, ass up in the air. It’s easier to find where we’re going from that direction.”

It’s with extraordinary trust that I crawl up on the bed and slide into position, hugging his pillow under my chest and closing my eyes, my behind raised up for him to obtain better access.

“Have you ever done any anal play? Fingers? Toys?” I nod a little and he lightly squeezes one ass cheek. “I’ll need more information than that.”

I sigh and shift slightly. “Fingers... two.”

“Consistently or just once in a while?”

“Three times... ever.” Admitting things like this is somehow harder than standing in front of an entire crowd on stage and it surprises me somehow.

He grunts a little and a moment later, I feel his hands on my ass, kneading and then spreading my cheeks apart. Lube dribbles against my hole and I gasp at the sensation of it, my hips pushing back toward him. “Shhh,” he mutters, one finger coming to lightly rub at me, pressing against my puckered opening.

“Yes,” I hiss out, the feeling of it immediately sending pleasure spiraling through my body. It’s amazing to have someone else doing such things to me and I realize quickly that this is something I’ve been waiting on for a very long time.

That finger slides into me with relative ease and I close my eyes, reminding myself not to clench, that I’m asking for this and it’s okay that I’m being invaded in such a manner. A shudder rips through me and I groan as he slowly begins to plunge that finger in and out of my body. A few more times and then he adds a second finger, pressing them both in side-by-side, searching, crooking slightly, and then blinding pleasure pulses through me and I cry out in a completely involuntary manner.

He chuckles behind me and repeats the process a few times, softly talking to me all the while. “See this, Kyo? This is why you want to be fucked... why you’ll be begging me to do it harder the moment my cock is deep inside you.”

His dirty talk is definitely a turn-on for me and I can’t help but cry out his name, pleasure swimming inside me, coating my every single nerve ending and shoving desperation through my relays. “Fuck me!”

A light laugh meets my ears and in the next moment, his fingers are gone. I feel lost, floating in a sea of nothingness, for the next few moments until something larger than his fingers presses against me. Instinctively, I push back against him, knowing it’s his cock and that I’m about to get what I wanted from him. His fingers grip my hips and he holds me still as he slowly sinks into my body, allowing me to take him inch-by-inch.

The moments tick by and finally he’s fully inside of me, filling me fuller than I’ve ever been before. “How does it feel, Kyo?”

“Good,” I breathe out, my fingers finding purchase in the covers on either side of my head, digits curling in the material. “Fuck _yes_!”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fuck me!”

I can sense the grin on his face perhaps better than I’d have been able to identify it if I’d been facing him. In the next moment, he’s moving, long sensual thrusts that do nothing to sate the beast inside of me. I let out a thin whine and arch back toward him, almost desperate for the moment that he’s going to give me what I desire the most. And then it comes... it’s unexpected and completely from nowhere. One moment, he’s moving so carefully and slowly and then the next, he’s pounding into my ass, his angle dead-on as he strikes that pleasurable place inside me, and I’m screaming as I cling to the bed sheets. My cock is so hard I can’t possibly concentrate on anything except it, my eyes rolled back in my head as I take it from him. It’s the most refined pleasure in the entire universe and I can’t find myself anything but pleasured right then.

He doesn’t relent, not a single second, his hips snapping hard against my ass, his cock burying itself deep in my ass with each thrust. It’s perfection wrapped up and neatly tied with ribbon, a little note on top of the box labeled FUCK, and it’s all I can do not to lose my damn mind.

There’s a few seconds in which I feel like I’m going to black out and I realize I’m holding my breath. I take in a great gulp of air, my orgasm slamming into me simultaneously. I let out a choked cry, burying my face in the covers as I cum harder than I can ever remember doing so in my entire life. He rides me through the whole thing, never relenting. When he’s sure I’m done, he finally changes the angle and just fucks me hard and fast, groans and moans of all sorts falling from his lips. And with a curse, he stills deep inside me, his cock filling the latex barrier between us.

A few seconds later, he pulls out and I can hear the snap of the condom as he pulls it off. He falls down on the bed beside me and reaches to touch my cheek, a smile on his lips when I look over at him, slowly sinking down onto the bed, feeling like I’m made completely out of jelly. “So...?”

I grin at him and the only thing I can pull from my sex-addled brain comes out. “Good.”

**The End**


End file.
